


New hire at the Torch

by Phillipe363



Category: Smallville
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Friendship, Gen, POV Clark Kent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-20
Updated: 2020-03-20
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:54:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23234323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phillipe363/pseuds/Phillipe363
Summary: Working at the Torch during the morning Clark gets a visit from one Lois Lane whose looking to be part of the newspaper and a conversation occurs that brings them closer together. Set during early season 4.
Relationships: Clark Kent & Jonathan Kent, Clark Kent & Lois Lane, Clark Kent & Martha Kent
Comments: 8
Kudos: 4





	New hire at the Torch

**Hello guys**

**Another idea for a Smallville fic and giving anything more well would be spoilers.**

**This actually came to me when I was in a conversation with Stand with Ward and Queen.**

**On with the show.**

* * *

Torch office in Smallville High in the morning

Sitting at the computer Clark is typing when hearing a person walk in recognizes the heartbeat as Lois Lane. Stopping his typing Clark looks over to see Lois whose looking at him curiously.

"What?" Clark asks.

"Nothing, just glad to see we've moved beyond the clothing-optional stage of our relationship. I heard from your mother you were back to normal" Lois says.

"Hope your planning on not asking me about the details," Clark says.

"Nah" Lois replies slyly grinning "You want to run around the cornfields at night in your birthday outfit that's your choice."

"Well I wasn't as my best self," Clark says lightly blushing at Lois's remark.

"Clearly Smallville" Lois says teasingly before turning serious "I was actually hoping to join the school newspaper. Not sure if you remember but my dad sent me down here to finish out my school semester. My last chance to avoid military school."

"Yeah, I remember, you're supposed to be staying with Gabe Sullivan your uncle, right?" Clark asks.

Nodding "Yep," Lois replies.

"Well I am curious why are you even interested in reporting?" Clark asks.

"My mom died when I was six, and I became a mother to Lucy, my sister. The general, my father, pulled away from treating me more as a soldier than his daughter. So, for me reporting is an escape" Lois says keeping a tight rein on old painful emotions.

"I'm sorry" Clark replies in understanding "I know what's it's like to have a father who wants to see you as a tool instead of a son."

"Didn't get that impression from Johnathan Kent" Lois says.

"That's not my real dad," Clark says than winces "Just do me a favor and don't tell them I told you that okay? They don't like it when I well let people know my secrets regardless of how many friendships it's destroyed."

"Relax your secret is safe with me. I know a thing or two about keeping them" Lois says leaning against the doorframe.

"Thank you" Clark replies.

"Anytime Smallville. So, tell me why do you like reporting? Just an effect of living in a weird town like this?" Lois asks curiously.

"Let's just say at an early age I needed an answer for questions I didn't know, and reporting became my way of investigating every weird, crazy thing I've met," Clark says.

"Makes sense. Well got my first class to get to so see you around Smallville" Lois says.

"You realize that's the town's name, right?" Clark asks.

"I know but well you just pretty much embody this town so get used to the nickname" Lois replies falling into their usual bantering.

"Don't think I ever will" Clark says.

"Not my problem," Lois says jokingly.

Clark watches as Lois leaves with think that maybe underneath all that tough, obnoxious exterior there is a caring person. Well, one that did care enough for taking Kal-El to the hospital and it's clear her exterior is nothing more than a mask. Something he's very familiar with on not letting anyone in. Besides Lois is not bad on the eyes either and Clark despite being surprised at wherever that comes from quickly pushes it aside. And merely decides to blame it on Kal.

Still Clark knows one thing having Lois around will prove to be interesting.

* * *

**Hope you all enjoyed this and leave a review letting me know what you think if you want.**

**Like what would have solved their Chloe and Lois problem given Chloe was a Lois stand-in is not have Chloe exist at all.**

**Have Clark be the head reporter who took up journalism with running the Torch to find who he is and kept going even after that from growing to enjoy it.**

**Once getting the rights to bring in Lois Lane for being a reporter and all without the Chloe problem.**

**Mind you I'm aware of the other idea where Chloe does become Lois Lane in full and no Erica as the other solution.**

**Until next time**


End file.
